naneun jiltu ( i'm jealous )
by aizenfiga
Summary: kim yesung dan choi siwon adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi akan tetapi hubungan mereka diwarnai pertengjaran2 kecil yang diakibatkan sifat siwon yang terlalu care pada semua member sehingga yesung sebagai namja chingunya merasa cemburu dengan sikap siwon,,,,akankah yesung terus cemburu dengan semua member terutam lee sungmin?


Title : naneun jiltu (i'm jealous )

Pairing: Yewon dan wonmin

Cast: super junoir

Rating: T

Genre : angst, romace *gak tau apalagi sumpah

Warning : YAOI ,boy x boy, alur kagak jelas, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, bikin bingung dan bisa mual-mual ^_^

Disc : yesung, siwon ,sungmin dan yang lainya akan muncul seiring berjalanya waktu #gigit HP

Summary: yesung dilanda cemburu yang amat sangat saat mendapati namjachingunya terlihat dekat dengan dongsaeng nya .bahkan diatas stage yesung kadang tak bisa menahan gejolak yang membuncah di dalam hatinya saat melihat siwon dekat dengan dongsaenya,,, apakah siwon bisa menjelaskan dan membuat yesung percaya pada cintanya ?

Mianhe summary yang abal-abal cz ini ff perdana ku jadi mohon dimaklumi ^_^

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

HAPPY READING

Terlihat seorang namja yang berwajah imut, bermata sipit, bibir yang tipis , yang sedang duduk melamun di sofa telihat raut wajahnya yang sedikit bingung, dalam pikiranya sedang bekerja sangat keras tentang kejadian tadi malam bersama namja yang selama ini di cintainya

Flashback on

"hyung apa kau suka tempatnya ?"

" hemmm... suka wonnie,,kau yang menyiapkan semuanya ?"

"ne, ..hyung,,hyung kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini "menampilkan senyumanya nya

" yakkk...wonnie kau bilang apa? Hah ulangi lagi?" sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang imut itu

"wae hyung? Memang kau sangat cantik"

"dasar pabbo,,, aku ini namja CHOI SIWON" dengan suara yang tegas dan penekanan pada nama siwon

Siwon menggenggam tangan mungil yesung dan menatapnya dengan sangat lembut dan diselingi senyuman yang terlewat manis itu,,bisa dipastikan yeoja atau namja yang berstatus uke langsung pingsan dengan senyumanya itu..

"hyung...selama aku bersamamu aku selalu merasa nyaman hyung, aku juga merasa sangat sakit saat kau berdekatan dengan dongsaeng atau hyungdeul ,aku rasa aku cemburu hyung saat melihatmu begitu,,,,hyung saranghae ,,,maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku ?" siwon merasa sangat lega sekaligus hatinya deg-degan menati jawaban pujaan hatinya itu

"wonnie apa kau serius?" yesung menundukan wajahnya agar siwon tak melihat wajahnya yang memerah karena senang bahwa perasaanya selama ini sama dengan siwon

" hyung tatap mataku ? apakan ada kebohongan dalam mata ini ?" tangan siwon mengangkat dagu yesung, dan yesung menuruti saja titah siwon ,,yesung memandang mata emerald itu tapi nihil hasilnya tak ada kebohongan sedikit pun di mata itu..

"wonnie...nando,,nando saranghae..."

Sewon langsung memeluk yesung "gomawo hyung sudah mau menjadi namjachinguku" siwon mengecup puncak kepala yesung

Flasback off

Sejak kejadian semalam yesung selalu memikirkanya . dia takut akankah dia bisa menahan nya apabila dia cemburu, bukankah siwon sangat sempurnya untuknya,dan lagi tuntutan pekerjaan siwon yang sering berpasangan dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik nan seksi itu?

"hyung...kau tidak ada jadwal?" tak ada respon dari hyungya..."yak,, hyung kau kenapa?" jerit kyuhyuh dongsaeng kesayangan yesung...

" bisakan kau tidak berteriak kyu,, kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung hah? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab bila aku terkena serangan jantung tiba-tiba" yesung melirik tajam kyuhyun

" kau berlebihan hyung .." sambil duduk disamping yesung " hyung"

"hemm..wae kyu?" yesung yang sibuk mengutak-atik remot tivi

"kau tak ada jadwal? Trus apa benar kata hyungdeul kau berpacaran dengan kuda pervet itu hyung?" selidik kyuhyun yang sangat amat penasaran dengan jawaban hyungya itu.

"aku hari ini kosong kyu,,ne sekarang aku dan siwon berpacara" senyum yesung mengenbang walaupun matanya terlihat seperti garis saat sang empunya tersenyum

"yakk kenapa kau dengan kuda pervet itu hyung? Kenapa tidak dengan ku saja?" kyu memeluk lengan yesung dan matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap seperti anak kecil minta permen pada eommanya

Pleetakk,, "appo...ya choi kuda sakit, kenapa kau menjitaku hah?"

Siwon melepaskan tangan yesung dan bergantian dia yang memeluk yesung posesi " lepaskan tangan mu anak evil,,baby hyung kau sedang selingkuh ya dengan anak evil ini?"

"apa kau mengataiku anak evil kuda pervet ?" kyuhun akan melepas tangan siwon dengan paksa dan melayangkan tatapan membuhunya ..

" yaaa...sudah ..sudah jangan bertengkar seperti ini ...wonnie kenapa kau sudah pulang?"

" mianhe hyun" kyuhyun sambil melepaskan tanganya dari yesung " klu bukan karena sungie hyun yang meminta aku tak akan melepaskanya choi kuda"

"pemotretanku sudah selesai baby jadi aku langsung pulang ,,karena aku sudah sangat merindukanmu" siwon menciun pipi cubby yesung dan memeluknya semakin erat

"dasar tak tau malu ..bisa-bisanya dia bermesraan didepan ku" gerutu kyuhyun yang masih bisa didengar oleh yesung dan siwon,,siwon malah semakin erat dan mesra dengan yesung sambil berkata " aku bisa mendengarkanya pabbo,,,sudah sana masuk kekamar kalau kau tak mau melihat kami bermesraan..iya kan baby hyung"

Kyu berjalan meninggalkan dua mahluk yang sedang mermesraan itu dan BLAMM kyu membanting pintu kamarnya

Keesokan harinya mereka semua sedang berkumpul untuk sarapan bersama yesung duduk disebalah siwon dan kyuhyun ,sungmin berada di pingir siwon.."minggu depan kita sudah memasuki super show kita, jadi setelah makan kita semua latihan " kata uri leader kita yang memiliki hati seperti malaikat..

" ne hyung" jawan member serempak seperti paduan suara di lomba-lomba 17 agustusan

Mereka tiba ditempat latihan ...dan saat latihan tidak sengaja sungmin terkena tangan siwon dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah sontak siwon langsung menghapiri sungkin dan memapahnya ke pinggir untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama pada lukanya..semua member pun menghentikan latihanya " maf minnie aku taksengaja ,, apa perlu kita kerumah sakit? Hidungmu berdarah " siwon sambil mengelapdarah sungmin, disisi lain ada seseorang yang sedang memandang mereka dengan tidak suka

" aku tidak apa-apa siwon, sudah kalian lajutkan saja latihanya aku akan diobati manager hyung saja" sambil tersenyum kepada semua member

"tidak sungmin kau harus kerumah sakit saja " siwon memaksa sungmin bila perlu aku antar ini semua kan disebabkan olehku kajja.." siwon pun langsung memapah sungmin keluar ruangan

"ayok kita lajutkan latihanya" ajak leetuek

Yesung yang skesal dengan namjachingunya hanya bisa menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dilantai dan menekuk mukanya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas

-FigaAoi

Ruangan yang penug dengan kaca tersebut sudah sepi hanya meninggalkan seorang yang duduk termenung sambil memegangi handphonya , yesung hanya bisa melihat layar ponselnya yang manunjukan warna hitam itu tandanta tidak ada sms maupun tepfon yang masuk, kalian bertanya kemana member yang lain? Member yang lain sudah pulang sejak tadi ,yesung yang bersikukuh menunggu siwon menjemputnya di tempat latihan , tapi sudah 2 jam dari para member pulang siwonnya belum menampakan batang hidungnya,yesung muali resah dam marah ,apakan hal yang sulit untuk sekedar mengirim pesan pada yesung bahwa siwon tidak bisa menjemput atau setidaknya memberi tahu bahwa dia akan sedikit terlambat menjemput yesung

At hospital

Diruang yang serba putih dan beberapa perawat dippinggir namja yang terkenal dengan king of aegyonya itu sedang mengajak bicara namja yang berparas tampan dan berbadan tletis tersebut

"siwon sudah aku tidak apa-apa kau jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu"

"mianhae minnie aku tadi tak melihatmu " sesal siwon dengan suara yang lembut

" siwon kau tidak memjemput yesung hyung? Bukankan kau selalu pulang bersamanya?"

"aigoo...aku lupa ponselku ketinggalan dimobil " siwon langsung lari keluar ruangan yang meninggalkan sungmin sendirian di kamar, sungmin hanya menatap datar kepergian siwon yang tanpa pamit atau apapun dengan sungmin

Saat sampai ditempat parkir siwon langsung menggambil ponselnya dan 7 pesan singkan, 10 panggilan tak terjawab. Tanpa pikir panjang siwon melajukan audi nya dengan kecepatan penuh kearah tempat latihan tadi. Pikiran siwon kalut dengan kedaan yesung apakah dia masih menunggunya disana, siwon langsung memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan tidak peduli jika orang yang berada disana memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh dan kesal karena parkir sembarangan , sekarang ini yang ada dipikiran siwon hanya ada yesung langsung masuk keruangan bercat coklat itu, tapi tak ada orang pun disana,,siwon menjambak rambutnya frustasi saat dilihat ada tukang kebersihan siwon pun bertanya " ajusshi permisi ,,,apa kau melihat namja bermata sipit dan rambutnya berwarna hitam tingginya sedagu saya?"

"ohh ne tadi dia disini sendirian tapi sekitar 30 menit yang lalu dia dijemput mobil berwarna putih ." tutur ajusshi , siwon semakin kalut karena tidak biasahnya yesungnya itu aka meninggalkanya

" gomawo ajusshi " badan siwon membungkuk 180 drajat

Sepajang perjalanan siwon terus menghubungi yesung tapi yang menjawan hanyalah operator saya sesampai di drom siwon langsung masuk ke kamar YeWon room,, siwon menemukan malaikatnya sedang berbaring diatas bad mereka berdua. Siwon berlahan naik ke bad dan memeluk tubuh yesung dari belakang, yesungpun sudah hafal siapa yang memeluknya dengan hangat dan membuat dirinya selalu nyaman bila berada dipelukanya

"wonnie lepas,,,kau bau kambing" tanganya melepas lengan siwon yang memeluknya

" aniya baby aku ingin seperti ini terus denganmu, baby kenapa kau tidak menunggu ku menjemputmu? Siwon mulai mecium telingan yesung dan sesekali mejilatnya

"kau mau aku memiliki akar hah" bentak yesung pada siwon karena masih sedikit kesal

" kenapa kau tak mengangkat telfonku dan tak membalas pesan ku huh? Sebarnya yang namjachingumu itu siapa meninggalkan aku begitu saja ,, kau jahat wonnie" yesung mulai terisak .

Siwon pun langsung membalikan tubuh yesung agatr menghadap dengannya dan langsung memeluknya,tapi yesung memberontak dengan memukul-mukul dada siwon,,hati siwon sakit melihat malaikatya menangis akibat kebodohanya,, berkali-kali siwon mencium puncak kepala yesung " mianhae baby tadi ponselku tertinggal dimobil, tolong jangan menagis seperti ini baby aku merasa sesak setiap melihat air mata mu yang keluar baby "

"aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain apalagi perhatian kepada mereka ,,kau itu namjachingu ku hah,kenapa kau memperhatika orang lain dibanding aku? Aku adalah prioritas mu wonnie" masih dengan isakan yang lembut didada didang milik siwon

"ne baby hyung aku minta maf aku tak akan mengulanginya,sekarang jangan menangis lagu ne kau terlihat sangat jelek saat menangis baby " siwon pun menghapus liquid bening itu dengan jarinya dan mendekatkan bibir mereka dan meminimalkan jarak siwon mengecup lembut bibir yang pink dan tipis itu tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu.

-FigaAoi

Semua member sudah berkumpul di ruang makan minus yesung, siwon dan sungmin, mereka masih menunggu mereka untuk sarapan bersama, terlihat ryowook yang sedang menata hidangan yang baru tadi dimasak ke meja makan di bantu oleh donghae dan leetuek, hyukie dan kyu yang sedang bermain-main dengan sendok dan sumpit mereka ,tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka

Clekk sontak semua member menoleh asal suara itu "pagi semua ..mianhae aku kesiangan" yesung duduk dipinggir donghae dan disusul siwon dipinggirnya. Mereka pun sudah lengkap karena sungmin sejak kemarin memutuskan untuk pulang kerumahnya dulu, suasana pun menjadi hangat dan candaan khas dari super junior,, ada yang rebutan makanan ada yang bermesraan dan itu menjadi bahan ledekan mereka

"aku selesai .." yesung meletakan sendok dan beranjak pergi ke kamar .dan selang beberapa menit yesung keluar dengan tas ransel dan dibalut kemeja kotak-kota serta celana jeans hitam dengan tatanan rambut yang sedikit acak

"baby kau sudah siap,,kajja kita berangkat " siwon memeluk pinggang raping yesung

Leader pun akirnya bersuara " seungie kau mau kemana ?"

" ke panti asuhan hyung aku ada acara disana ..dan mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit terlambat ,,aku berangkat dlu hyung" sambil berlalu yesung selalu tersenyum karena sekarang dia sedang ditemani kekasihnya selama sehari penuh karena semalan siwon sudah berjanji akan menemani yesung untuk menebus kesalahnya

Merekapun masuk mobil siwon,tapi yesung terlihat sedikit kesulitan untuk memakai sefebelt nya ,siwon yang mengetahuinya pun langsung mencondongkan badanya untuk memakaikanya ,siwon tersenyum simpul saat merasakan bau vanila yang ada ditubuh yesung dan tiba-tiba Cupp~

Siwon menciun bibir yesung ,sang empunya hanya bisa mebelalakn matanya karena efek dari terkejut saat siwon menciumnya tiba-tiba, siwon semakin menuntun dalan ciuman itu yesung pun meladani ciuman siwon lidah siwon menjelajahi goa hangat milik yesung dan kadang menyesap lidah yesung yang menghasilkan sedikit desaha

"eemph..."yesung memukul dada siwon pelan karena pasokan oksigen di paru-paru yesung sudah menipis dan siwon pun mengerti melepaskan ciuman mereka yang neninggalkan jembatan saliva diantara bibir mereka

Sambil mengatur nafasnya yesung mentap siwon dan angkat bicara " wonnie kenapa kau tiba-tiba menciumku ,aku kan belum siap-siap" sambil tersipu malu dan jawahnya yang memeran menandakan yesung menahan malu

"tadi saat bangun tidur kau tak memberiku morning kiss baby, jadi sekarang aku menagihnya jangan salahkan aku baby ,aku selalu ingin memakanmu saat berada di samping ku" dan yaaa kata-kata siwon tadi sukses menambah wajah yesung semakin memereah seperti kepiting rebus

Siwon pun muali menjalankan mobilnya keluar apartemen mereka dengan santai, dan sepanjang perjalanan dua sejoli ini selalu bergurau dan kadang siwon memdapatkan cubitan dari yesung karena menggodanya

Yesung kelihatan bersemangat sekali saat membagikan balon pada anak-anak siwon hanya memandang nya sambil tersenyum dalam hatinya dia berbicar " baby kau sangat manis sekali, bagai mana bila aku nanti akan menikah dengan mu ,apakah kau akan sangat sayang kepada anak kita kelak baby " monolog siwonpun terputus dengan seiringnya tangan yang melingkat dilehernya " wonnie kenapa kau melamun? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

" anii baby ,,aku sedang membyangkan saja saat kita sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak nanti apakah kau akan sesayang seperti tadi ?" jari siwon meraih jari yesung dan mengecup punggung tangan yesung

" kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu hah? Pasti aku aku nenyayangi mereka lebih dari yang tadi,,huft dasar pabbo " bibir yesung yang mengerucut semakin menambah kesan seksi dan lucunya

" kau berkata apa baby ? hem? Pabbo" tangan siwon langsung meraih pinggang yesung dan yesung dalam pangkuan siwon dan menggelitik yesung

"anii,,kau salah dengar wonnie,,,ahahaha,,ahahaha sudah aku tak tahan wonnie " tubuh yesung yang menggeliat-liat dan sontak anak-anak panti melihat mereka denga tawa cekikikan

" ajusshi kallian sangat cocok "kata seorang anak yang bermata sipit sambil menutup mulutnya karena menahan tawanya, yesung yang baru menyadarinya pun langsung turun dari pangkuan siwon dan pipinya memerah, yesung tak sadat kalu anak-anak dari tadi sedang memandangi mereka ,akhirnya mereka pun pergi ketaman karena sudah pada bermain dengan balon dan pesawat kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh yesung,

"baby sungie kenapa wajahmu memerah?" tanganya menangkup dipipi cuby yesung

"aku malu wonnie "yesung pun langsung memeluk tubuh siwon

At drom

Terlihat yesung memasuki drom dengan wajah yang lelah dan diikuti oleh siwon yang membawa tas ransel yesung, ryowook memandangi hyung kesayangnya " hyung kau tidak makan dulu ?"

" ani ..wookie hyung tadi sudah makan diluar dengan wonnie,hyung tidur dulu ya wooki"

"ne hyung selamat tidur have nice dream hyung " lalu ryowook pun melajutkan acara nonton tvnya yang tertunda tadi

Didalam kamar yesungpun langsung melesat kekamar mandi untuk mandi karena badanya sudah lengket dengan keringat, siwon mengejarnya tapi dia kalah cepan dengan yesung yang sudah mengunci dlu pintu berwarna coklat kehitaman.." baby ijinkan aku masuk ,aku ingin mandi bersama mu baby " rajuk siwon dari luar pintu kamar mandi

" anii,,wonnie nanti kau mandi sendiri saya ne " goda yesung dari dalam kamar mandi

"tapi baby aku ingin mandi bersamamu berbagi bathub dengan mu dan berbagi kehangatan dengan mu baby..ayuk baby bukaya pintunya"

"anii..." siwonpun akhirnya menyerah

Yesung pun keluar dengan baju tidurnya,,dia mendekati ranjang dan menemukan pangeran nya sudah terlelap tidur dengan pakaian lengkapnya,,yesung tak habis pikir dengan pangeranya ini kenapa bisa tidur dengan keadaan yang seperti itu,

"wonnie...bangun mandi dulu sana "sambil mengguncang tubuh pangeranya

"hemm..." sambil merubah posisi tidurnya

Akirnya yesung yang mengalah dia mulai melepas kemeja siwon dan di lap dengan air hangat seluruh badan siwon , yesung mulai memakaikan piyama pada siwon dan menyamankan posisisnya di dekat siwon

"good night pangeranku have nace dream...mmuuuuacccch"

_figaAoi_

Sinar matahari mulai mengusik tentramnya tidur kedua manusia yang sedang berpelukan di kamar yang bernuansa ciklat itu,,sang namja yang berperawakan lebih kekar sedang memeluk namja yang lebih tua umurnya

Baby aku sangat bersyukur bisa memeiliki mu ,aku sangat mencintaimu lebih dari nyawaku , tuhan terimakasih kau telah mangirimkan salah satu malaikat mu yang terindah untuk mendampingi ku menjalaini hidupku ini,,,baby tolong jangan tinggalkan aku,aku tau bagaimana hidupku bila tanpamu baby hyung ,,,dan siwon pun mulai memberikan malaikatnya morning kiss nya yang paling hangat untuk baby hyungnya

Yesung mulai terusik dengan ulah siwon yang menciumnya tanpa ijin darinya tapi dia pun tak menolak dengan perbuatan siwon ,,,yesung mulai kehabisan nafas dengan cara mendorong dada bidang siwon yesung mendapatkan asupan oksigenya..

"wae baby? aku masih ingin memberikan morning kiss yang lebih lama "

"aku kehabisan nafas wonnie." Muka yesung seperti kepiting rebus

"aku tidak bisa menahanya baby setiap berdekatan dengan mu " mata siwon semakin nakal saja

"wonnie jangan macam-macam hari ini kita ada show...ku mohon wonnie aku berjanji aku akan melakukanya setelah supershow ini wonnie"

"baby tapi aku ini melakukanya sekarang ?" wajah siwon memelas

"anii,,,,wonnie...aku mohon ,,aku tak ini elf dan clouds menghawatirkan aku wonnie " yesung memasang pupy eyes andalanya pada siwon

"baby hyung jangan pasang muka seperti itu ,,aku semakin ingin memakanmu saja " siwon semakin mendekat dam memeluk yesung

"wonnie ku mohon jangan "

Braakkkk... pintu kamar yewon pun terbuka dan menanpilkan evil magnae super junior dan siapa lagi klu buka cho kyuhyun yang menampilkan muka tak berdosanya masuk kamar orang dengan sembarangan dan uri magnae kita ini menghampiri siwon dan melepaskan dekapan siwon dengan hyung kesayanganya

"yakkk...choi kuda kau apakan hyung ku? Hah?" tangannya melepas paksa dekapan siwon


End file.
